Adam's Sexual Journey
by Goddragon99
Summary: In a world where your sexual appeal means everything, eveyone wants as many sexual slaves as they can get, and your life is a videogame. Rated M for Smut!
1. Chapter 1

In this world, sexual appeal meant everything. The more beautiful, sexy, or handsome you were, the more prestige you would have.

It was created by the three Goddess of the God clan, a hud appeared in front of everybody's faces. It said the individual's stats, for females: Level, Face, Boobs, Butt, Hands, Feet, and Charisma. For males: Level, Physique, and Charisma.

These stats would go on to decide everything about a persons life, from their job to their sex life and everything in between.

The higher level your stat, the easier for you to make someone orgasm, and the easier it is to gain slaves. Someone with a level 100 Face could make weaker individuals cum just by looking at them, someone with a level 100 Hand could make someone cum by just touching them, and so on.

Each stat was given a level and category. The levels could range from 1-100, and there were 5 categories: Goddess, God, Queen, King, Princess, Princes, Noble, Elite, Commoner, Slave, and Pet.

Each individuals stats were averaged into one level, which represented them in society.

Pets are individuals who are own by higher rank people and they are lowest ranked in society they are considered hideous and usually are treated and kept as pets.

Slaves are people in society that they are considered ugly or toy to high ranked people, and are usually slaves to higher ranked people.

Commoners are people with a level between 1-20, they are considered average-looking and make up most of the population. They usually live normal lives, but some are forced into being slaves or pets by people of higher ranking.

Elite are people who have a level between 21-40, They have better or higher than Commoners. They usually work as guards, soldiers or adventurer.

Noble are people who have a level between 41-60. They have have higher than any Elite in society. They are usually riches and powerful people that own a mansion or territory. Usually have several slave and pets.

Princesses and Princes are people who have a level between 61-80. They are near the top of society, and usually have multiple slaves and pets, but can simultaneously be made pets or slaves to higher ranking people.

Kings and Queen's are individuals with a level between 81-100, and are the second highest rank in society. They usually have hundreds or thousands of slaves and pets, and can only be forced to serve God or Goddess.

Gods and Goddess are the exception in society. 99.9% of the population can only ever hope to achieve level 100 in any of their stats, but Gods and Goddesses can go beyond. This only ever applies to one stat, but a God or Goddess is someone with a stat that is over level 100. They get whatever they want whenever they want it. There can only ever be on Goddess or God for each stat.

Every person is born free, and nobody can be born into servitude or as a pet. Slaves and Pets are earned, as if someone else can force you to submit and orgasm for them, they can choose to make you a slave or pet.

With this in mind, everyone wants as many slaves and pets as they can get, so they don't have to work and can live happily. Because everyone thinks this way, it's rare to ever see anyone in public with clothes on, and if you do it's usually something they think enhances their sexual appeal. If your level reaches 0 then game over for you, can't regain level anymore it's lost forever!

In a world where sex rules everything, Adam was very lucky. He was born with above average stats:

**Adam [Prince]**

**Level: 75**

**Physique: Level 78**

**Charisma: Level 76**

**Experienced at Sex**

Adam was a demi-god from an lost clan, and lost his parents early on when they were enslaved by a Goddess clan. He had lived most of his life in an small and relatively unknown town, out of public eye. This town was made complete of people from different clans, and with his stats being the highest, he was treated like a God, and had multiple slaves and pets.

The hud worked similar to a games hud, and by tapping the "Servants" tab, he could see the name of all his slaves and pets. Life was going good for Adam, but he wanted more. He grew tired of the slaves he owned, he wanted more beautiful women to serve him, and he was determined to get them some how. He knew nothing of the world, and with an huge ego gained from his slaves constant praise, he set out to take over the world.

**Celestia Territory, The God Realm**

Adam want to have influence if he wanted to start his plan for world domination. The Celestia Territory was a good place to start, the other goddess clan was still too much for him to handle, but the goddess Celestia would be away with her duties and likely wouldn't be back for days. He could take her daughter as his slave, and use her to train up his stats. The higher level the person you make orgasm is, the more exp you gain.

He walked up through the gates without any guards noticing him, then he found her daughter after entering the castle.

**Demi-god - Lucy [Princess]**

**Title: Young Princess**

**Level: 74**

**Face: Level 70**

**Boobs: Level 75**

**Butt: Level 69**

**Feet: Level 66**

**Charisma: Level 68**

**Virgin**

**Lucy is an 18 year old female [Princess]. She is the youngest daughter of Celestia.**

She had pretty blonde hair, and great boobs, but not much else. He had expected the daughter of Celestia to be higher level, and he felt his confidence boost. He would easily turn every woman in this place into his slave.

Her stats is lower than his, and her above average boobs would be the only problem.

Adam walked in and she turn to look at him. He reached down and grabbed his large dick.

Adam: Suck!

He demanded. His charisma was much higher than hers, and she quickly walked over, as she kneeled down in front of him, sliding his dick into her mouth.

It slid up and down her throat as she gagged and moaned on it.

He moaned,

Adam: Oh yeah baby, that feels real good. You like sucking my dick right? How about you become my slave?

Lucy moaned in response, but wouldn't go down without a fight. She let his dick fall out of her mouth, and slipped his dick in her high-level Boobs. She started rubbing it up and down between her tits.

He moaned but held his ground. Lucy was still moaning and he could she would give in and cum at any moment, her soaking vagina in plain view for him.

He grabbed her boobs and started aggressively fucking them.

Adam: You like that bitch? You gonna cum for your master? You know you wanna be my slave bitch.

He groaned at her.

Lucy moaned as she orgasmed,

Lucy: Oh yes, please make me your slave Adam-sama!

She writhed on the ground, and passed out.

He grinned when he saw the pop up in his hud, 'Make Lucy your Slave?'

He quickly hit yes, and saw the icon pop up in the top right of his hud, 'Slaves: Lucy'

**Level up!**

**Your level is now level 76!**

He didn't have anytime to celebrate, as he heard a voice behind him,

?:Who do you think you are, messing with my family, you ugly scum?

Adam spun around, ready to pounce on whoever insulted him. It wasn't a guard or a princess that he was looking at though, and he felt panic rise up as he saw her and her stats.

**Celestia [Goddess]**

**Title: Ruler of the God Realm**

**Level: 520**

**Face: Level 406**

**Boobs: Level 500**

**Butt: Level 480**

**Hands: Level 470**

**Feet: Level 478**

**Charisma: Level 505**

She was gorgeous with large white wings. She wore a white dress, had long blonde hair, and wore a golden tiara. The angry look in her eyes made her face look even more beautiful.

Adam felt his heart drop as he looked at her stats. Seriously? She is one of the three ruler that the God realm and She is a Goddess!

He have no hope to handle the goddess, all of her stats are beyond higher level than his stats. If he could run away before she captured him.

He didn't even get the chance to try.

He felt a feet grasp onto his dick, and felt pleasure soar through him. He was already close to cumming.

Celestia: Kneel!

He felt all his willpower slip away as she said that, and he fell to his knees.

She is crushing his dick under her feet, he almost came and he can tell that she is holding back trying to tease him making Adam to beg to let him cum!

Celestia: You think you can just come in my home, take my daughter from me, and get away with it? Now I'll make you pay for that, so be grateful you get to serve by a Goddess as beautiful as me!

She mocked him, and stomped on his dick.

His load have explode all over her feet with his cum!

**You level has lost a level! Dick -40!**

**Your level is level 36.**

**Cekestia's feet has gained a level! Feet +20!**

**Celestia's feet is level 498.**

Celestia: How pathetic you came way too fast, so boring!

Adam was helpless as the goddess make him so easily. He watched in horror as a little box appeared in the top left of his hud.

**Slaves: None**

**All your current slaves have been transferred to Celestia.**

Celestia: Now, then I have already took all of your slaves from you! Say good-bye to your dick and your life too.

Adam: No wait! Stop Please!

She pulled up her dress, stuck Adam's cock under it, and let the dress fall down again. Naruto was hit by a wave of pleasure, and was unable to stop himself from letting out a moan. He looked down, and saw his dick was right between Celestia's giant boobs.

Adam's knees felt weak, and suddenly it was hard to stand. HIs eyes were locked on Celestia's breasts, as she slowly moved them up and down. Adam's knees collapsed under him, and he found himself lying on the floor.

Celestia: You like my tits, huh boy? As you know, it will be your last time you ever cum again!

She purred into his ear, and Adam felt a chill in his spine when she said that. He'd never known fear from a woman!

His cock felt like it would explode at any second.

She realized how close he was to cumming, and smirked,

Celestia: Beg me boy, beg your Goddess to let you cum!

He had no willpower left, to resist anymore.

Adam: Please Goddess! Let me cum! PLEASE!

He moaned.

She smiled, and she move her breasts even faster than before!

Celestia: Beg me boy! Beg me make you cum and steal your levels! Beg me!

Adam: Celestia... Ahhhhhhhh!

Adam moaned, an exploded everywhere. This was the best he had ever felt in his life. His sperm just kept flowing out, and he couldn't stop moaning.

The Goddess Celestia laughed as him cum exploded out,

Celestia: Yes Boy! Give Mommy all your levels! I deserve them! Hand them over to me Boy!

He kept on cumming, and felt more pleasure than ever before. The cum kept flying out for almost 2 straight minutes, before it finally stopped. Naruto's head cleared, and he realized what he had just done.

** Your dick has lost 36 levels! Celestia's boobs have gained 18 levels!**

**Your Level is level 0. Your Level can't gain any level anymore!**

**Celestia's breasts are level 518!**

**Celestia have level up! **

**Celestia is now Level 521!**

Adam's heart drop hard like a rock as his cock has become the smallest dick in the world.

Adam: Noooooooooo! My life is over now!

Celestia: That's right! I hope you enjoyed your very last cum because now it's time to say goodbye!

The Goddess raise her hand and fire a beam of pure light at him as his body turn into ashes. Now he is dead! She have destroyed him and his dream too! This is tne end for him... or is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Adam frowned as he stared at empty space. He woke up here, in a black empty void with no light or anything in sight after the goddess Celestia had kill him. He had been defeated easily, and woke up into void with no hope!

Adam: Great not only I lost my dick, I have lost my slaves, my dream, and my life!

**I'm mean you does fuck her daughter anyway you know!**

Adam: Huh?! Who's there! Am I hearing somethings? Am I going crazy?

He look around the whole void and see no one around.

**No, you're not going crazy! I am one who said that!**

Adam: Who are you? Where are you!

**My name is Rex Skyblade! I am just being without a body!**

Adam: Rex Skyblade! The legendary hero who saved the world from demon king and his army!

**Yeah That's me! The legendary hero... wells used to be!**

Adam: What happened? I heard that you died by hands of the former demon king!

**That is a lie from the goddess Celestia**

Adam: What?!

**The true is She killed me after I have become a god!**

Adam: But, why she kill you?

**She is a evil goddess who like to dominated strong men and make them feel weak. I was summon by her to help her beat the demon king, after he was defeated I had gains godhood and to join her to be her lover, but it turned out to be tricked, she was bitch! She uses me as sex toy until she break my will and my body after she have no more uses for me, the goddess kill me and I was sent here for many years! But I kept some of my god power!**

Adam: Oh that bitch will pay for that!

**Hahaha! I like you, kid! I want revenge on her too! I'll help you!**

Adam: Wait, why would you help me? You are hero who hate enslave other for personal goal, you know what I does right?

**Yes, I know what you does but I don't really care about that world and the people. I was sent away from my home against my will, forces to fight demons, and then being killed by the goddess who summon me! There is nothing I cared in that world anyway, I just want revenge on her!**

Adam: Okay! Then, now what?

**Simple, I will use my power to sent into another world that similar to previous without Celestia in it, so you get stronger and fuck her up!**

Adam: Wait, why can you just sent me back to my world!

**I can't do that, she will senses that you are alive again and tries to kill you again! And beside do you want to back without a dick, buddy.**

Adam: That... make sense! You have a point!

**Good! Okay then I'm senting you now in 3...2...1!**

A flash of light cover the whole void until everything faded into white!

He woke up on a bed, stood up and moving to a mirror on his wall to look at himself in shock. His hair is black and eyes are blue, and his skin is dark. he lifting his shirt seeing his abs. Then, He started to look at his stats!

**Adam [Commoner]**

**Level: 10**

**Physique: Level 10**

**Charisma: Level 10**

Adam: Level 10?! That way lower that I was born with!

**Hey, I only have little power to created a new body for you! Beside you can alway fuck some girls and get stronger from them anyway!**

Adam: *sigh* Fine! Where to start?

**First, I have some perk for you that will be helpful for our goal!**

**Perk Gained**

**[Slave Levels Limiter] (Passive)**

**Your slaves will have level lower than your stats and they cannot gain or take levels without your permission.**

Adam: That neat! I don't have to worry about my slave tries to more level than me!

**Perk Gained**

**[True Loyal Slave] (Passive)**

**Prevents Slaves from disobeying or betraying you and they will think as you as true master amd love you forever!**

Adam: Good, I dont' have to worry about my slaves betraying me!

**Perk Gained**

**[Fake Status] (Passive/Active)**

**Your stats will show 5 level lower than your original stats to other who have lower than you!**

Adam: Good! If everybody will think that I'm lower level!

**Skill Added**

**[Stun Touch] (Active)**

**Cause Paralysis if the target's level is lower than the user!**

Adam: If they tries to run away I will use this skill on them! Thank you, Rex!

**Your welcome, my friend! I have already have special target for you while you was checking your stats!**

Adam: Oh Really, where?

**It is monster, it's in a forest north of your house!**

Adam: Huh? A monster? Why would I want a monster as a slave!

**But this monster is very special, you will see just go already!**

Adam: Okay, then it's better be good!

**Dark Forest**

He arrived at the dark forest, looking for the monster that Rex was talking about, after few minutes he found a imp nearby at a cave. It is a female imp, she is about 3 ½ feet tall. She have light purple skin, yellow eyes, short silver hair, 2 tiny horn on top of her head, small dark purple bat-like wings, and long tail. She wore a bikini clothes!

**There is the special monster I was talking about!**

Adam: That's a beautiful imp! What make this monster,so special anyway!

**Take a better at her stats!**

Adam: Okay!

**Imp (Variant: Rare)**

**Level: 9**

**Face: Level 8**

**Boobs: Level 3**

**Butt: Level 6**

**Hands: Level 4**

**Feet: Level 4**

**Charisma: Level 7**

**This imp have potential to become a succubus queen. Enjoy sucking dick and enjoy pounded by big dick!**

Adam: Woah, this imp is almost the same level as me. Also she is a rare imp!

**Yeah, She is one of the rare monster that have ability to evolve when they reach high level! She can evolve into Succubus and then a Queen Succubus one of the strongest demon type monster!**

Adam: Wow that is amazing!

**And also she being a special imp can level up faster than any other imp. You can uses her to take level from male, then you can fuck her to take the levels she took.**

Adam: That's good plan!

He approach her as she turn around seeing him moving her. The imp jump back to reqdy to run away, Adam stop her by talking her!

Adam: Wait, I'm not going hurt you! I want to show you something!

He unzip his pants revealing his cock to the imp. Her eyes wided as she see his cock and the imp started to drip by looking at it. Imp's gaze hasn't left his dick. She were mesmerized, having never seen such a big cock. It was only 6 inches, but that was too big for their low-level minds to comprehend.

He grinned evilly,

Adam: Come over here and suck my big cock.

She obeyed quickly.

The imp dove right in, engulfing his whole dick. Her tongue swirled around it, and it felt amazing. She started rubbing both his balls with her tail, and she started sucking.

Adam: Ahhh, that feels great!

He moaned, pleasure consuming him. Having a beautiful monster suck him really felt amazing.

The imp started moaning, and the vibrations sent a new wave of pleasure flowing through him. At the same time, She started rubbing even faster onto his balls, and Adam felt hornier than ever.

He grabbed the imp's head with one hand, and forced her all the way onto his cock. Then he reached down, grabbing imp's ass with his other hand and then he grabbed onto her pussy. He shoved 2 fingers in, and started finger fucking her.

She moaned, and started humping into his fingers as he moved them back and forth, her juices flowing everywhere.

He wasted no time shoving his fingers into her, enjoying the moans that came out of her.

Her pussy's felt amazing on his fingers, and felt even better for second.

Adam thrust his fingers into the imp faster, seeing as she was close to cumming.

Adam: Cum now! Cum for me! He demanded.

She moaned loudly, cumming all over his fingers.

The imp rolled on the ground, writhing in pleasure, Adam still aggressively sliding his fingers in and out of her pussies.

**Your Physique has gained 1 level! You Physique is now level 11!**

**Imp's Charisma has lost 1 level! Imp's Charisma is now level 6!**

**Would you like to make Imp your pet?**

Naruto grinned, and quickly pressed yes. He looked up at the corner of his hud:

**Slaves: 1**

**Imp (Pet)**

Then, another screen show up in his face!

**Would you like to named your imp?**

He presses yes, he named her Nyx.

**Your Imp name is now, Nyx!**

This was great! Now Adam had pet again, he could train on, and hopefully increase his levels enough to challenge Celestia and the Goddess clan.

Looking down at Nyx on the ground, Adam grabbed his dick, and then flipped Nyx onto her back. He crouched down, and teased his dick onto her pussy.

Nyx moaned, very sensitive from having just orgasmed on his fingers. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, and thrust his cock into her. It felt amazing. He thrust his hips faster and faster, his penis reaching into her depths.

Nyx moaned, clenching her pussy onto his dick, and Naruto felt amazing.

Adam: AHHH! You're pussy feels great, Nyx!

Adam moaned, slamming his hips into her, and enjoying the sounds of his hips slapping into her ass. She moaned, and Adam saw she was already close to cumming. He quickened his pace, thrusting faster and faster into her pussy.

Adam: You ready to cum, Nyx? You wanna cum all over your Master's dick?

He teased her, slamming his hips as fast as he could.

Nyx moaned, doing her best to thrust her own hips into Adam's.

Adam: Cum! Cum Slave! Cum on your Masters dick!

Adam commanded, slamming into her. Nyx exploded onto his cock, moaning louder and louder, and he took her levels. Her face slacked, full of pleasure, and Adam continued thrusting until she eventually stopped cumming.

**You level has gained 2 levels! You level is now level 12!**

**Nyx's Ass has lost 2 levels! Nyx's Ass is now level 4!**

Adam smiled. His dick had gained 2 levels! Using Nyx, he would easily be able to level up.

He picked up Nyx, slinging her over his shoulders, and set off to his house. He needed to rest, and then raise his level enough to challenge Celestia, and he needed to do it quick before she raise her level too high for him to catch up!


	3. Chapter 3

After gaining a pet for himself, he went back home with his new pet Nyx, when they arriving the imp woke up and she wanted more sex with her master, but Adam is too tired to have more sex with her and also he don't want to take more level from Nyx, it only make it harder for her to gained her levels back!

Adam: Sorry, Nyx but I'm way too tired for more sex!

Nyx frowned as she was sad that her master don't want have fun with her.

**Hey, Adam I have a idea, how about you just sent Nyx in town at the night get some level while you sleep. Imp have a lot of energy so why not let her raise her level during the night so nobody can't see her!**

Adam: That's a good idea!

**I have a new skill for you that would be useful for you while you go to bed!**

**Skill Added**

**[Level Link]**

**You create a link with your slave.**

**When your slave gained levels, you also gained levels too!**

**Warning: Link will broke after a few hours!**

**Limit: only one salve or pet at a time.**

Adam: That's a great skill!

**Your welcome, Adam!**

Adam use level link to make a link between him and Nyx. She suddenly felt energy flowing through her whole body. Nyx look at her master!

Adam: Nyx, I give you permission to go throught the town and raise your level while I going to sleep!

After she hears that she was happy as she rushes through the door at full speed without a second thought.

Adam: Okay, then time for me to go to bed! I will see her later!

**Nyx Pov**

During the night, Nyx climbing on top of the roof of house in the town avoiding qny guards during the night while she started searching for a prey to hunt. Nyx look around the center of town on top of a roof for any low level people than her, but most of them she see are over level 10 or too strong for her to handle, so she decided to go to a different area of city.

Meanwhile, she can't finds any low level, but she found a drunk ugly fat guy in a back alley near a bar, it seem that the man was drunk and fell a sleep in the dark alley.

**Matt Atlas (Elite)**

**Level 31**

**Race: Human**

**Physique: 29**

**Charisma: 27**

**Status: Sleeping/Drunk**

**He was so drunk that he have fall on the ground in the alley and fell a sleep. Way too drunk for anything to wake him up!**

Nyx smiled as she have prefect opportunity to get some level despite he being higher than her, but the sleeping drunk man has himself to be vulnerable to has his level taken away! She jump off the roof and landed front of the sleeping man, she unzip his pants as his cock was exposed it was far bigger than her master's cock, she frowned because she dislike this ugly man having a bigger than her, it is too big to fit in her mouth or pussy, so she decided to uses her feet on it to make him blow his load.

Nyx started rubbing his dick with her feet, the drunk man was moaning as she was doing it. After a minutes, he unleases a large amount of semen, which coats Nyx's feet with his milky substance.

**Matt level has lost 1 levels! Matt's level is now level 30!**

**Nyx's feet has gained 2 levels! Nyx's feet is now level 6!**

**Nyx's level has 2 levels. Nyx is now level 10!**

**Skill Added**

**[Drain Kiss]**

**The user steals the target's level with a kiss! Make an individual cum multiple times at once, allowing the user to take more than one level.**

**Effect: Cause male target to instantly orgasm if uses on dicks! If uses on any other body parts except dick, target lost some charisma!**

**Effect: Cause female target to lost levels if kiss on body parts!**

**[Level Link] Activated**

**Adam level has gained 2 levels! Adam is now Level 14!**

**Adam's Physique level has 2! Adam's Physique is level 13!**

The sleeping drunk was still asleep unaware what happening to him and his dick! Nyx is smiling as she had learned a new skill that's very useful for her and her master too. She moving her face towards the sleeping man's cock to test her new skill on his dick, Nyx's lips started to glows purple as she give his dick a big kiss!

**[Drain Kiss] Activated**

Matt moaned as he unleashed five cumshot at ones before he stopped afterward and his cum spill on the ground!

**Matt has lost 5 levels! Matt is now Level 25!**

**Nyx's face had gained 5 levels! Nyx's face is now 13!**

**Nyx had gained 5 levels! Nyx is now level 15!**

**[Level Link] Activated**

**All Adam stats had gained 5 levels!**

**Adam's level is now level 19!**

**Adam's physique is now level 18!**

**Adam's charisma is now level 15!**

Nyx was happy that her skill helped level up fast also her master too! Nyx is now spending the whole night taking levels from this drunk guy as she making him cum even more! Nyx's body is slowly changing as she gained more levels!

**Matt has lost 2 level!**

**Matt has lost a level!**

**Matt has lost 3 level!**

**Matt has lost a level!**

**Matt has lost 2 level!**

**Matt has lost a level!**

Yeah, Nyx is not stopping anytime soon!


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Adam has woke up from his sleep, but he felt a strange sensation on his lower body.

Adam: Huh? What's going on..

He looked down and saw what was causing the strange feeling. A woman was sucking his dick while he slept and gave him a great wake up call. She sucked him very fast and bobbed her head up and doing while wrapping her tongue around it.

Adam: Ahhh!

He screams as he jump off his bed, Adam quickly put on his pants and he look at the woman. He feared that this woman was stealing his level and tries to make him her slave while he was asleep! The unknown woman look directly back at him, looking a little scared for some reason!

?: Oh I'm sorry, Doesn't means to suck your dick without your permission! Please forgive me!

Adam: Huh? What?!

He was confused that she was apologies to him, he thought she was tries to make him her or stealing his levels!

**Adam, you have to relax this woman is your slave, Nyx!**

Adam: What?! Nyx! Is that you? And you can talk now

Nyx: Yes, Master! It's me your favorite slave, Nyx!

Adam take a better looks at her and she is very beautiful now! She have light dark skin, golden eyes, long silver hair, 2 yellow horn on each side of her head, large dark purple bat-like wings, and a long purple tail with pointy arrowhead-shaped tip. She wore a dark purple bikini clothes with blue open-toes high heels.

Adam: What happened to you?

Nyx: I have gains a lot of levels like you said!

**She have evolve from imp into succubus, Adam!**

Adam: She evolve already!

He went to take a look at her stats and he was surpries too!

**Nyx (Slave)**

**Race: Succubus (Elite)**

**Level: 39**

**Face: 39**

**Breasts: 40**

**Hands: 38**

**Ass: 40**

**Feet: 38**

**Nyx is a succubus, a strong demon that suck the life force or level of living creature to become stronger!**

**Skill: **

**[Drain Kiss II]**

**[Invisibility]**

**[Flight]**

**[Magic Bind]**

**[Love Charm]**

**[Dark Magic]**

Nyx has promoted from pet into slave status as well as being a elite class monster now!

Adam: Oh my god, she is way higher level than I thought!

Suddenly he just realize that she is a high level now, then what is his level now since he fell asleep last night. He look down at his cock and he was surprise that his dick is about 10 inches long now, then he decided to check his own stats!

**Adam (Elite)**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 42**

**Physique: 45**

**Charisma: 40**

**[Shock Pulse]**

**[Extreme Speed]**

He doesn't believe that he is over level 40 already and only just one night too! The Level link work way better than he thought.

Adam: Nyx, how do you get a lot of levels in single night?

Nyx: Well, master I was searching for some prey to gain level, but everybody I see are higher level for me to take some from them, so I went to dark alley and found a drunken sleeping man who was sleeping in the alley without anyone around. I took the opportunity to take most of his level while he was too drunk to wake up and then I had evolve afterward!

Adam: I see, well then I'm happy that you and I have higher levels now, but I need to punish you!

The succubus was confuse that her master is punishing her for some reason!

Nyx: Huh?! Why? Does I does something wrong?

Adam: You does suck my dick without my permisson, I going to take some levels from you but think of it as a reward for you!

Nyx: Huh, Really?

Adam: Yeah!

Soon, Adam and Nyx were passionately making out on the floor. Their hands practically clawed at each other's bodies while their tongues wrestled for dominance inside their mouths. Nyx had never felt happier in her entire life. They switched positions after a couple minutes, with Nyx being on top. Nyx, as it turned out preferred to be the dominant one of the two. Their moans were filled with love, lust, and intense passion. After a few minutes of sucking face, Adam and Nyx stopped to recuperate.

Nyx: Master, I-I-I don't know how to say this, but...I love you!

Adam: I feel the same way.

A minute later, they were sucking face again. Suddenly, Adam ripped away Nyx's top and revealing her glorious double E breasts to her. Immediately, he began sucking on them. This had Nyx moaning a little louder of her tits being sucked tenderly by her master. She brought Nyx closer to her body with her legs, bringing their clits together.

Nyx: Fuck Ruby! I can't wait any longer!

She exclaimed tearing off all of Adam's clothes, freeing her 10-inch erection for his to see. Nyx's eyes beamed at this and quickly formed a teasing grin.

Nyx quickly wrapped her lips on Adam's girth, started fondling his moderate-sized balls with her hands, and started bobbing her head back and forth sucking her master's cock.

Adam moaned in ecstasy and moaned loudly as he threw his head up.

Adam: Fuck Nyx. You're so good at this.

He moaned. Nyx listened to his compliment and continued sucking with the same speed. Adam found this so arousing and just let his body take over and grabbed Nyx by her head and hair and made her suck his cock faster and faster.

After a few minutes of sucking, Adam let out a low moan as he began filling his slave up with copious amounts of semen.

**Nyx's face lost 2 levels! Nyx's face is now level!**

**Adam gained 2 levels! Adam is now level 44!**

This helped in spurting a gallon of cum down his slave's throat. Nyx internally cheered at her master pumping the delicious substance down her throat. She did her best to make sure none spilled onto the floor, but Adam was spurting so much cum that a bit spilled from the sides of her mouth onto the floor.

Adam's smile grew a little more as he slapped Nyx's tender ass, causing her to moan out loud in pleasure!

**Nyx's ass lost a level! Nyx's ass is now level 39!**

**Adam's physique gained a level! Adam's physique is now level 46!**

Nyx: Oh fuck, master!

Suddenly, Adam towered over Nyx and said three words.

Adam: Who. am. I?

Nyx: You...are...my...master.

Nyx replied slowly, pleasing Adam.

Nyx: You are my master! I'm your cum dumpster! I'm your masochist bitch! Make me yours, master!

She shouted with a silly smile.

Adam: Oh don't worry. I will.

Minutes later, Adam was roughly fucking Nyx from behind, doggy-style on the floor. Nyx was a screamer as she was screaming loudly in ecstasy as Adam's 10-inch cock was thrusting in Nyx's cunt. Not only that, but Adam was slapping her ass hard which made her scream even louder.

Nyx: Oh fuck yeah! Yes master! Oh master!

She screamed loudly.

Nyx: More! More! More!

Adam: Damn Nyx! Your ass is so tight!

Nyx: Only for you, master! I'm yours forever!

Adam: You're my new cock-sleeve!

Nyx: Yes, master!

The succubus answered back while screaming in ecstasy. Adam just kept pounding her pussy hard until he felt himself build up.

Adam:I-I-I'm cumming!

He warned as she spanked Nyx's ass yet again.

The succubus squealed as she was spanked.

Nyx: Pump it all inside my fucking cunt, master!

Time for the finishing touch. Adam activated his skill 'extreme speed' and pounded Nyx's pussy at ridiculous speed. Mere seconds later, Nyx came, squirting her pussy juices on Adam's crotch and the floor at the same time Adam's cock erupted, sending another gallon of cum in Nyx's pussy, filling her womb, making her look 3 months pregnant, and sending Nyx over the edge.

**Nyx's ass lost 2 level! Nyx's ass is now level 37!**

**Adam gained 2 level! Adam level is now level 46!**

Adam and Nyx were sweating and panting like crazy from their amazing masochist sex. Cum was still dripping from Adam's cock, cum exiting Nyx's pussy, Yang having a silly but satisfied expression

Nyx: T-t-thank you, master.

She said in her haze before passing out on the floor!

**Well...that was interesting.**

Adam: Yeah, it was. Who knew that Nyx was a fucking masochist?


	5. Chapter 5

Next day, Adam walking down the street to find a new slave for himself, he had already spotted the highest level human with two twin demi-human, but she was level 55 and he get a plan to get her soon. After few minutes he had spotted a high-level demi-human whose carrying a large bag near the gate, she looks very nervous about something and look like she is leaving town, so he decide check her stats.

**Roxanne [Noble]**

**Race: Demi-human (Dog)**

**Level: 45**

**Face: Level 46**

**Boobs: Level 47**

**Butt: Level 47**

**Hands: Level 43**

**Hands: Level 44**

**Charisma: Level 45**

**Status: Semi-horny**

**Roxanne is the highest level demi-human in this town. She is leaving town because she under the effect of lust moon season and she wish to leave before too late.**

Adam: Lust moon season!?

**The Lust Moon is a special event that happen for every 5 years. It make all female demi-human very horny and vulnerable to get fuck. Usually they leave their town or home to avoid any male tries take advantage of them and the female willingness to get fuck by anyone.**

Adam: You saying that I can even take a high level demi-human and they will not fight back and lets themselves get fuck despite the person get low or high level!

She is a dog demi-human. She have blonde hair, golden-yellow eyes, and long yellow flurry tail. She wore a dark green headband, a black choker, short green shirt with a white long sleeve under-shirt, green skirt, and brown sandals.

Roxanne was a beautiful girl. Near the level of the highest female human, but still beautiful. She had large-sized breast, and an above-average sized, shapely butt.

She was also level 45, and if Adam was able to make her his slave, he could gain a good amount of levels. That would put him high enough to take on anyone in town. He glanced up at his own stats as his crept up near Roxanne.

**Adam (Elite)**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 50**

**Physique: 52**

**Charisma: 50**

Being 5 levels higher than Roxanne, taking her down should be easy. Adam decided to follow her without her noticing. She was now just outside the gate, and far enough from anybody there would notice what he was doing.

In one swift motion, he struck.

***Smack***

She jumped, feeling his hand smack into her shapely behind. She spun around, but didn't get the chance to say anything. Adam was upon her, slamming his lips into hers and forcing his tongue into her mouth. Roxanne moaned as he forcefully kissed her. Adam pulled away slipping his hand under her skirt and rubbing her panties.

Adam: You like that, slut?

He rasped into her ear.

Roxanne: Ahh, yes.

She moaned. Adam was a much higher level, and it didn't take much for her to start obeying him.

Adam shoved Roxanne to the side of the gate, out of view of the town. He pushed her up against a nearby tree, pulling down her panties her his left hand, and shoving his fingers into her wet pussy.

She moaned, thrusting up against his fingers. Her pussy was tight, and clamped onto his fingers. Adam got curious, and used his skill.

Damn! He would enjoy sticking his dick into that. Still fingering Roxanne, Naruto used his left hand to pull of his shirt, before starting on his pants. Just as Adam was about to pull down his underwear, a hand stopped him.

Roxanne: Please, let me.

She whispered into his ear, before dropping to her knees. She pulled down his boxers, and his member sprang out, smacking her on the cheek. His dick was nearly 11 inches, though after he was done with her it would hopefully be larger. The more levels he gained, the bigger his dick would get.

She grinned prevertedly,

Roxanne: You're bigger than I through!

He moaned and Roxanne licked the tip, rubbing her hands up and down the shaft. Akia giggled as Naruto moaned,

Roxanne: Does it feel good, Sir?

Naruto reached down, grabbed onto her hair. He yanked it forward, forcing Roxanne up against his cock. He sneered down at her,

Adam: Yeah, but your mouth would feel even better, bitch. Get to it.

Roxanne nodded, sliding his member into her mouth. He groaned. She was much better than Nyx.

Roxanne picked up her speed, forcing his member in and out of her throat. Adam moaned again, and could feel his cum building up. He quickly pulled out of her mouth, and pushed her onto the ground. He lined his dick up against her opening, and thrust in.

Roxanne: Ahhhh!

She moaned, her mouth opening and her tongue hanging out.

He thrust into her at a quick speed, his 11 inch member filling her up,

Adam: You like that, bitch? If you become my slave, you can have this everyday!

Roxanne: Yes! It feels so good! Please make me your slave, Master!

Roxanne gasped, still panting. Adam grinned, and tapped his hud.

**Make Roxanne [Noble] your slave?**

He quickly hit yes, and started thrusting into Roxanne even faster,

Adam: You going to cum, bitch? You going to cum all over your Master's dick?

Roxanne: Yes, Master! Please make me cum, Master!

She yelled, close to cumming.

He slammed his dick into Roxanne one last time, and ordered Roxanne,

Adam: Cum, bitch! Explode all over your Master's dick!"

Roxanne screamed as she came.

Roxanne: Thank you Master!

He kept thrusting as Roxanne's juices covered his cock. Her face showed that she was experiencing pure pleasure. Her tongue hanging out, her mouth wide open, and her eyes shining with pleasure. Adam kept thrusting until her juices stopped flowing.

**Roxanne's face has lost 2 levels!**

**Roxanne's face is now level 44!**

**Roxanne's ass had lost 2 levels!**

**Roxanne's ass is now level 45!**

**Adam has gained 4 levels!**

**Adam is now level 54!**

Naruto stood up, picking up the now-unconscious Roxanne. His dick was still hard, but he couldn't cum with losing levels yet. Roxanne hadn't been his slave for 24 hours yet, and cumming in her would cause him to lose levels. He picked up their clothes and started to walk home.

**Adam's Home**

Adam walked through the door to his house and quickly laid Roxanne down on the couch in his living room, before turning towards his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Adam decided to go after the highest level woman that he saw yesterday, Adam know that she is one level than his stats, but he want to take on the twin maid first before getting her!

Adam does some research on her and find out that she is a very rich woman that live at a huge mansion at end of the town. If he able to get her, the lady's money and mansion will be belonged to him!

After few minutes, Adam found the mansion, then he walked up through the gates without anybody noticing him, he sneak through the window, then he found one of the twin maid after entering the mansion.

**Susan [Elite]**

**Race: Demi-human (Goat)**

**Level: 50**

**Face: Level 48**

**Boobs: Level 48**

**Butt: Level 48**

**Hands: Level 45**

**Hands: Level 45**

**Charisma: Level 49**

**Status: Semi-horny**

**Susan is a female goat demi-human. The older twin sister of Ram and one of the maid of Setsuna the owner of this mansion.**

She has medium length red hair with yellow small horns on each side of her head, large light red eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, sun-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She wear a maod uniform with pink stocking with black shoes.

**Adam (Elite)**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 54**

**Physique: 56**

**Charisma: 55**

He walked towards her as she turn to look at him. He reached down and grabbed his large dick.

Adam: Suck! Goatgirl!

He demanded as his charisma was much higher than hers, and she quickly walked over, as she kneeled down, sliding his dick into her mouth.

It slid up and down her throat as she gagged and moaned on it.

He moaned.

Adam: Oh yeah baby, that feels real good. You like sucking my dick?

She moaned in response, as she shows no sign of stopping.

Adam: Now, uses your boobs!

She let his dick fall out of her mouth, and slipped his dick in her higher-level Boobs. She spit on it, and started sliding it up and down between her tits.

He moaned as she was still moaning and he could she would give in and cum at any moment, her soaking vagina in plain view for him.

He grabbed her boobs and started aggressively fucking them.

Adam: You like that bitch? You gonna cum for your master? You wanna be my maid, slave.

He groaned at her.

She moaned as she orgasmed,

Susan: Oh yes, please make me your slave, Master!

She writhed on the ground, and passed out.

When he saw the pop up in his hud,

**'Make Susan your Slave?'**

He quickly hit yes, and saw the icon pop up in the top right of his hud, 'Slaves: Susan.'

**You gained 2 levels!**

**Your level is now level 56!**

Adam turned around staring that the other twin maid who was showing and masturbating while her sister getting fucked by a stranger.

Adam: You better come out or else I get you myself!

Luna: O..Okay!

She walked out of the corner that she was peeping from and her hand soaking wet.

**Luna [Elite]**

**Race: Demi-human (Goat)**

**Level: 50**

**Face: Level 48**

**Boobs: Level 49**

**Butt: Level 48**

**Hands: Level 45**

**Hands: Level 45**

**Charisma: Level 49**

**Status: Horny**

**Luna is a female goat demi-human. The younger twin sister of Susan and one of the maid of Setsuna, the owner of this mansion.**

She has medium length blue hair with small horns on either side of her head, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards right side of her hair, crescent moon-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She wear a maod uniform too, but with light blue stocking with black shoes!

Adam look at her soaking wet hand and panties, he has evil grin on his face as pointed his finger at her!

Adam: Shame on you, watching your own sister getting raped by a stranger and you just stand there showing and enjoying it too!

Luna's face went dark red as she felt guilty watching her sister getting fucked while she was masturbating enjoying her show!

Luna: I...I...I'm so sorry, I am bad sister and a dirty pervert!

She dropped on her knees as she started to crying about her shameful sins! Adam approach the crying demi-human.

Adam: But thankfully for you, I'm actually quite forgiving person.

Luna: Huh?

Adam: So I'm willing to overlook your actions this time around. BUT the fact still remains, you've been a bad girl~

He gave her a devilish grin as I told her that.

Luna: A… B-bad girl?" She inquired curiously with half-lid gaze, panting in arousal.

Adam: Very bad girl, indeed. And bad girls such as you deserves to be punished, don't you think?

Hearing the word "punish" seemed to awaken something in her as the pink hearts briefly made themselves known in her pupils before disappearing.

Luna: H-haiii~~! P-please punish this dirty maid as you deem fit~! M-master~

The funny thing that she called him master despite he had not claims her yet, but do not matter anyway!

Adam: Oh I will, and very soon in fact~.

He told her getting a giddy look from her in response as she shook her hips left and right in impatience just like a dog.

Adam: Before that how about take off for your panties before we started. After all a bad girl like you don't need to wear underwear right now!

Luna: Yes, master!

She stood up off the ground as she took off her panties and throw aside like trash. Then, Adam took sat on her chain in the hall as he waves his finger to get Luna to come closer!

She approach him and get on his lap by laying down on top of his leg, then she soon felt a pair of powerful hands grip her ass cheeks as he starts squeeze her buttcheeks.

Adam: You got a nice ass!

Luna: T-Thank you, master!

Adam raise his another hand and hits Luna's ass making loud 'smack' sound.

***Smack***

Luna: Ahhh!

**Luna's ass lost 3 levels! Luna ass is level 45!**

**Adam's physique gained 3 levels! Adam's physique is level 59!**

She grunted with a mixture of pain and pleasure. With gritted teeth, Adam began to strike again, this time harder than before. Luna clenched her fists as pleasure overtook her once again, Adam continued to pound away at her ass and planted a hard smack on her left cheek, causing her to let out a moan.

**Luna's ass lost 4 levels! Luna ass is 41!**

**Adam's physique gained 4 levels! Adam's physique is level 63!**

**Adam gained 4 levels! Adam is now level 60!**

**Adam's charisma gained 4 levels! Adam's Charisma is now level 59!**

Luna: Yes, spank my ass, master!

The goat girl cried out as Adam began to inflict more and more smacks until her skin became as red as her sister's hair. Feeling closer to climax, Adam lifted her up putting her over his cock and he gripped her breasts, proceeding to roughly knead and rub them as he thrusts his cock into her ass.

After five minutes, he continued his powerful thrusts until both of them has reached their limits.

Luna: FUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!

She cried out as she released her juices and it was at this moment that Adam couldn't take anymore.

Adam: UUUGGGHHH!

He grunted before he then proceeded to pump gallons upon gallons of cum inside of Luna's ass. He slowly pulled out, causing cum to shoot out along her back and into her hair, Adam continued to shoot for a few more seconds before finally ceasing. As he pullout his dick out of her ass, Luna had lost consciousness as fall on the floor while her shooting his cum out of her ass and spilling on the floor!

**'Make Luna your Slave?'**

He quickly hit yes, and walked away as he started searching for their former mistress.


	7. Chapter 7

After Adam have claimed Susan and Luna known as his new twins maid, he begins to look their former mistress, so he can take her as his slave and take her mansion as his new home for all of his slaves and himself.

Adam looked inside each rooms in the hallway, but she was not in any of the rooms. This mansion is very big and a lots of room too, it was really difficult to found her.

When he was about to check another room, he heard a woman voice behind him.

?: Well well well...what do we have here? A intruder breaking in my mistress's home, how brave of you doing it in pure daylight?

Adam turned around to see who is behind him, That person was dark skin woman, Adam decided to analyze her stats!

**Kuea [Elite]**

**Race: Imperial Weapon (Sword)**

**Level: 65**

**Face: Level 60**

**Boobs: Level 62**

**Butt: Level 60**

**Hands: Level 65**

**Feet: Level 65**

**Charisma: Level 59**

**She is the bodyguard of Setuka and her own weapon.**

She have long dark brown and red eyes. She wears revealing outfit that barely holding her large breasts with arm lenght gloves and long black sandals. She holding a katana with ared aura about it.

Adam: A imperial weapon?

**A imperial weapons are very powerful magic weapons that possess a soul of their own and thee ability to change into human form. They are extreme rare to find and grant their owner great power to them!**

Adam: Oh I see!

**But, be careful imperial weapon are high resisted against magic too!**

Adam: Okay!

Kuea: Oh you're a handsome one! I might keep you for myself instead let my mistress keep you!

Adam: Sorry, lady! But I'm here to see your mistress, can you tell me where is she?

Kuea: Sorry, pal I can't tell you she is busy right now!

Adam: I see I guess I'm leaving now!

Kuea: Oh no you don't! You not going anywhere!

She instantly dashed towards at him and swing her weapon that he dodged by sidestepping and instantly duck when he see another attack she deliver in that short of time. 'So fast!'

Kuea then tried to slash him again but this time he summoned a magic sword made of light and manage to block it before it hit him.

Kuea: A light sword? You thought you can beat me with magic? I'm resists to magic!

She said while she adds more force to push him back.

Adam: Well, I'm not let you have your way with me!

He said before instantly use his strength to push her back and try to stab her several times only to be dodged or blocked. 'She is really strong and good at using her weapon looks like this going to be tough.' He ended his thought when he noticed that she shooting a magical ball to his direction that made him jump away from her.

Kuea: I must admit that you are skilled. I might be gentle with you after this.

Adam: Yeah, no thanks I like being top dog!

He instantly charge and try to lunge her only to be parried and she managed to kick him on that moment.

Adam: Oof, right on the stomach.

She then tried to attack him again with her katana but he manage to dodge and block it while also giving her pressure when he got the chance. 'This going to take a while.' he thought.

But, unfortunately Adam was caught off guard as she hits him in the head with the non-blade part of her katana, knocking Adam unconscious. Kuea walked over him and she hugged the unconscious body, squealing in delight, to which she had never someone for herself. Ensuring his head is comfortable, and his wound wasn't severe, she carried him to her bedroom for some privately!

After a moment, Adam slowly woke up, a smell going to his nose as a way to numb the pain of his head attack. As he woke up, he could feel warm on a bed against his body, now nude and his clothes tossed to the side with his stuff as well. Not only that, he could feel someone hugging his arm. He turned and looked over, seeing Kuea asleep, naked.

With the sight of the beautiful and naked Kuea, he felt his length grew hard at the sight of her. The movement he made caused Kuea to wake up from her slumber. Her red eyes opened, and she looked to the boy. With a gasp of happiness, she immediately claimed her prize.

Kuea: You are awake!

She happily said, relieved that he woke up. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around his body, holding him close. Adam was kind of scared that a high level women have him in her grip. Though his body seemed to react to, not only her voluptuous and beautiful body, but to a kind of aphrodisiac she seemed to breathe from her mouth. With her lust controlling her body, her face turned into a lustful smile, pressing her body against him.

Kuea: It is no fun when you are unconscious, anyway how about we have some fun!

She said. Before Adam could say or do anything, he felt something sharp press against his back.

Kuea: There are consequences for saying 'no or trying to resist'.

Adam gulped as he knew she had a blade to his back, aimed to his heart, leading him to nod at her.

Kuea: Good!

She sat up, pressing her hands to his chest and lifting herself up to sink down on his length. She lined his length to her vagina, sinking the tip in before she started to sink down on him.

She moaned, as well as Adam, feeling their privates start to feel pleasure. Nidalee's vagina being penetrated by Adam's length, and his length feeling the warmth of her insides pulsate around her. With that, she started to softly bounce up and down, her large bust bouncing with each clap of their hips hitting together.

Kuea: Any last words before I make you my personal toy.

He give a smirk in his face.

Adam: Oh yes, I do! Magic drain!

Kuea: Huh? Ahhhh!

Suddenly, she felt her strength being drained away from her body and into Adam's body!

**Kuea's ass lost 5 levels! Kuea's ass is now level 55!**

**Adam gained 5 level! Adam is now level 65!**

Kuea: H..How?

Adam: Hahaha! You fool you have doom yourself the moment when you let my dick inside of you! I know your resisted against magic on the outsode, but not the inside you are mine now!

Kuea: No! I must get away!

Adam: Oh no, you don't! You not going anywhere!

With his hands taking control, Adam reached over and took a hold of her hips.

Adam: I tell you that you are mine! Your body belong to me!

Kuea: Please, have mercy!

Adam: No!

Kuea: Ahhhhhh!

She moans loudly as he thrust upward as hard as he can!

After a several minutes, they reached their climax, with Adam thrusting up and shooting his load into her body, while Kuea released onto his length, letting out a moan until she slowly lifted herself off, looking down to see his length fall against his body, a bit of his juices dotting the tip, while her vagina had some of his juices leaking out. She panted, smiling at the progress she made. She then laid down, a bit tired even after her first release.

Kuea: That felt amazing!

She said as she managed to feel her stomach. However, it was not over.

Despite the fact that she had released, Adam now taking the offer she gave him, decided to act. He got up and got behind her, taking a hold of her ass cheeks before pushing his length into her body, suddenly. Her head was thrown back, her mouth open from the sudden intrusion, and her eyes widened in shock. With that, Adam grabbed her wrists and pulled her back, lifting her up slightly before he started to thrust into her. With each thrust, he pulled her down into each thrust he made, earning moans from her mouth as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hang out.

Kuea moaned as she felt Adam take control again. His rapid thrusts and strong pulls made her moan a bit louder, her large bust bouncing and moving around. There was no sense in refusing it, as she lost control of this situation. With his primal lust taking over, he went faster and faster, hearing louder and louder moans from Kuea before he stopped and pulled out.

Flipping her onto her back, Adam lifted her ass up and shoved his length into her other hole, causing her to clench her teeth and her eyes roll back. With his hand on her legs, pinning them onto the bed, he started to thrust as fast as he could, feeling her tight hole try to squeeze out as much as she could. He enjoyed it, looking at her face to see that she, too, was enjoying it. Her moans of ecstasy and pleasure rang through the hallway. Somehow knowing he was close, she took her hand and held her mouth open, hanging her tongue out. Adam pulled out and stroked his length, until he shot loads onto her ass, bust, and face, moaning as she felt his juices. She panted for a moment, keeping her mouth held open until she swallowed his semen were in her mouth.

**Kuea's ass lost a level! Kuea is now level 54!**

**Kuea's boob lost a level! Kuea's boob is now level 61!**

**Kuea's face lost a level! Kuea's face is now 59!**

Adam: Now, tell me where is your former mistress?

Kuea: S-She is in her bedroom right now. It's far down the hall third door on the right!

She moaned out, looking at Adam until she relaxed, panting for a moment before she turned and fell asleep.


End file.
